Remote management of high density computing data centers is becoming increasingly popular, and so, cost of management on a per-node basis is increasing with it as well. A computing data center may include one or more systems, and each system can include a plurality of nodes. Each node may include a baseboard management controller (BMC). A BMC is used to manage each node, and may include management hardware and software for each node. System management information, such as power, temperature, operating system status, and the like may be collected by the BMC.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.